Baby Elane
by Xx-Cabbie-Seddie-Cailey-xX
Summary: Hiccup had left over 2years ago. He now comes home to find out he has a child! better then the summery, hopefully XD


So this is my first HTTYD story, i hope you guys like it XD its about Hiccup had like left, and Astrid was prego but didnt know and stuff, then he returns to find he has a daughter... hope its good... i will accept ideas if you wanna send me any kkkkkk

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING But THE child! cause thats my OC lol

* * *

Astrid sat at the foot of the bed, _its been 2years now, _she thinks. A soft noise came from a lump on the bed. Astrid stood up and picked it up. It was a small child. "I cant believe he still doesn't know about you" she whispers softly to the small curly blond haired girl.

2years ago, Stoic and Hiccup left for a father son fishing trip. They mentioned it being a year long, but its been 2years. Astrid is afraid he died, leaving her a signal mother of his child. Astrid found out she was pregnant the day after he left for the trip.

Astrid contemplated taking her Nadder out on a flight to find him, but who would watch the baby, Elane. Elane opened her little eyes, green, like hiccups. "mama" Elane smiled at her mother.

"Hey there Laney" Astrid hugged the two year old.

"oh, no no" Elane shook her head

"your so stubborn… ok Eli" Astrid smiled and Eli clapped. Suddenly there was a crash out side. Eli slid from Astrid's arms and ran to open the door, "Elane, no!" suddenly a familiar black dragon was at Elane's face.

"agon!" Elane shouted with excitement. The dragon, was Toothless. Toothless smelled Elane then looked over at Astrid who was still on the bed. He looked back at Eli, then back at Astrid. He then sat down and cocked his head to the side with a confused face.

"Toothless! Does this mean…." Astrid stand up and sees a rugged looking Hiccup walk towards the door. Hiccup stops when he sees the little girl standing at the door. Elane looked at Hiccup and her eyes puffed up and she went running for Astrid.

"Mama!" she whimpered as she hugged Astrid's leg. Astrid picked up Eli and walked to the door. Hiccup stop with his moth open.

"This is Elane…" As she introduced Eli, she burred her face into Astrid's shoulder. "Elane… This is Hiccup… Um, uh… This is your… Daddy…" They all stood there for a moment. Elane looked over at hiccup.

"Dada?" she said… "uh.. No?" Elane was confused, as was Hiccup.

"You…. We… we are parents?" Hiccup said, stepped closer to them.

"For a while now… Shes almost 3.… I found out I was going to have her the day after you left…. I was already 4months pregnant with her…. I named her Elane, because it was my mothers name… she reminds me of my mother… but also you and me both…. " Astrid sat Elane on the bed.

"oh… Elane… she's perfect…." Hiccup started to tear up.. "I wish we knew before I left, you had to raise her by yourself for so long…" Astrid Punched him

"That's for leaving me" she states, but kisses him afterwards, "and that's for giving me the most beautiful baby girl ever." they both smile. Elane walks over to Hiccup.

"Dada?" she rose her arms, letting Hiccup know he could hold her. He picked her up, "Dada!" she squeals, then kisses his cheek. Toothless then approached them and smelled her again. Elane squirmed around, wanting to go to Toothless now.

"That's Toothless, Lan…" Astrid stopped him

"She likes to be called Eli, even though Laney is cuter…. She stubborn…" Astrid and Hiccup laughed.

"Oofess?" Eli said while reaching out to touch Toothless's nose. Toothless got closer and let her touch him. She patted it, "agon oofess!" Toothless laid down to let Eli pet his ear area. Elane grabbed his ear and pulled, hard. Toothless jerked, sending Elane up in the air. Hiccup gasped and ran to catch her. Astrid stood and laughed like it was normal.

"yeah… Dragons seem to like Eli at first…. But she always ends up burned or thrown….." Hiccup caught Elane as Astrid explained.

"You.." Hiccup said to Elane when she was safe in his arms, "be careful" Hiccup sets Elane on the floor.

And this is where we leave a happy Viking family… for now… more adventures will come soon.

* * *

was it good? i hope you liked it...


End file.
